Quality Time
by little black dress
Summary: Okay, Helga and Big Bob are constantly fighting and Mirriam is fed up with it.So she sends them to a beach house but little does Helga know that Arnold and his Grandpa are at the same beach area!ahhh! How embarassing! R&R PLEASE! And be nice, this is my


****

Disclaimer:Oh come on people if I owned Hey Arnold,why would I be writing fanfiction?

Quality Time

By: *Crystal Tears*

"And the three little pigs lived happily ever after.The end." Helga read .then closed the book and looked at her nephew lying down in his bed. "Can you read me one more bedtime story?Pleeeaaaase?"

"Helga come down stairs we're leaving!"yelled big Bob form the bottom of the stairs.

Bob,Marium, and Helga had gone to visit Olga and her son Jeffrey, for the weekend**.**Her husband Eric had gone on another one of his 'bussines trips' so he wasn't there to bother Helga with his extremely corny jokes.

"Bye,bye aunty."Jeffrey whispered sleepily from under the covers."Bye.See you later."Helga said as she kissed Jeffrey's forehead then left the room and bounded down the stairs."It's about time."Bob spat as he opened the door and went out to the car. '_Man, what the hell is his problem?' _Helga thought as she opened the car door and got in.

As soon as they got home Helga went up stairs to her room.Her room hadn't changed that much.She still had pink walls except there was no hearts on it.Andshe had big stereo system by the wall next to her closet. Bob had a private bathroom connected to her room since he took forever in the bathroom in the morning.

Other than that her room was the same.She went to the stereo,turned it on and put the volume all the way up.

"And that was Usher with You Got It Bad.Now heres Juvenile with She Get It From Her Mama, on Seattles hottest hit music station The New Hot 97.1."

"Where she get her eyes from?

(she get it from her mama)

Oh where she get her thighs from?

(she get it from her mama)

Where she learn how to cook from?

(she get it from her mama)

Where she get them looks from?

(she get it from her mama)

Where she get that ass from?

(she get it from her mama)

Where she get her class from?..."

"Olga!Lower down that disgusting music!!!"Bod yelled as he was walking down the hallway towards his room."MY NAME IS HELGA!!!!!!H-E-L-G-A!!!!"Helga screamed over the loud music.Bob just about had it.He busted in into her room like a beast on a rampage.

"YOU BETTER LOWER YOUR VOICE WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME YOUNG LADY!"

"DON'T GET ALL MAD AT ME JUST BECAUSE YOU NEED HOOKED ON PHONICS SINCE YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY ME NAME RIGHT!"

"HEY HEY HEY, I-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!"Merium screamed at the top of her lungs from the door way.She had enough.It was like this just about everyday.Helga would come home from school and a few minutes later they'd be yelling at each other."You two are so impossible!B,Helga's gonna be going off to college soon and you need to spend as much time with her as you can."sighs "I've been saving money for awhile now and I bought you two passes to a beach house this Saturday.An-" 

"There is NO way I'm going somewhere alone with _him_!" Helga shouted glaring at her now very angry father."The girls' right Meriam.I gotta go to work anyway.What the hell were you thinking?!?!"

"Hey don't talk to mom that way!At least _she's_ trying!"

"I can talk to who ever I want,how I want...."Rambbled Bob as Merium turned and walked back to her room ,sighing.She closed the door and flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.She could still here the faint sounds of their arguing in the other room.'_What am I supposed to do now?I can't make them go.And even if they were to go,who knows if they would get along.Probably wouldn't.Maybe it's better just to keep them here.Why can't they just just along like Olga and B.It all just makes me want to start drinking again. After all I went through getting off that crap.How dare they!Thats it.Now they have to go.Besides, if they didn't go, that would ruin my whole plan to get Helga and that Arnold guy together.I still can't believe my little Helga writes with such passion.It seems just like yesterday we where in the car playing "my car your car".And now she's in love with this guy with a football shaped head.She's gonna be so happy when she finds out they're in the same area!And it wasn't even that hard to get Phil to go!_'

****

::_flashback_::

Merium was at the grocery store do her usual junk food shopping when she saw Phil looking at some strawberries near by.She was planning to go to his house to offer the tickets but since he was right there, she decided to get it over with.She pushed her cart towards the direction Phil was standing.She looked a different way to make it look like she was gonna 'accidently' bump into him.But as she looked the other way,Phil moved over to the tomato section.So Meriam rammed straight in to a round heavy man picking out some strawberries.

"Oops,u-u-um s-sorry."Meriam stuttered practicley shrinking to the floor.

"Yeah,yeah.Just watch it lady."The round man replied gruffly moving away.

She saw Phil by the tomatoes and just went beside him and started picking tomatoes.

"Hey Phil!"she said cheerily.He just looked at her like she was a freak.

"Yeah...hi."Answered Phil akwardly.It's not everyday that Meriam Pataki comes up to you and says hi.

"So how are you?"she said trying to make a conversation.

"Fine."

She was starting not to like the concept of might being related to him someday.

"How's your grandson,Alfred?"

"Arnold."he replied getting irritated.

"Tomato,tomoto."She said almost managing to keep the smile on her face.

"Look Meriam,you and I know good and well that you _never_ talk to me so whats the deal?"Phil countered.(**A/N:**Blunt isn't he?Lol! ^_^)

With a little hint of blushing Meriam answered,"Well okay.I wanted to know if you and your grandson would wan't these two beach house passes."she said pulling the passes out of her purse."I was gonna go with Olga but she has Jeffrey to take care of so she can't go.And since Bob and Helga are gonna be in a beach house near by and Helga seems to have a thing for your grandson,I was thinking this might be a good chance for them to get together."She stated with hope that he would say yes.

"Helga?The girl with the uni-brow?"Phil asked confused.Even though he kinda figured she had a crush on Arnold (**A/N:**If you've seen the episode called "Girl Trouble" you know what I'm talking about.) but he thought he might've been wrong.But I guess not.

Meriam frowned."She don't have a uni-brow anymore but yes ,Helga."

"Well I guess if it might make my grandson happy then okay...we'll go."

"Okay thaks!Here you go!Have fun and lets keep our fingers crossed!"

"Yeah,yeah.."Phil mumbled some other thing that weren't audiable and walk away with his cart towards the dairy items.

Meriam was so happy that her daughter was gonna be happy that she could burst.She was gonna tell him about the plan to get Bob and Helga along but decided not to.It was none of him bussiness.So she went back to her junk food shopping gracefully walking down the aisles.

****

::_End Of Flashback_::

Meriam laughed at the moment she was remembering when she realized she didn't hear her family arguing anymore.She saw throught the crack of her door that the hall light was turned off.She got up from the bed and walked towards the stairs.She saw Bib in his chair watching David Letterman.She sighed softly and walked to Helgas room and peeked in.Helga was sleeping on her bed with her headphones on,wearing her pj's.(A tank and a pair of shorts.)

She watched her daughter sleeping peacefully like a angel with the moonlight shining from the window on to her golden locks of hair.'_Now all I have to do is find a way to get them two to go._'

TBC...

Next time on "Quality Time"**:** "Oh my god,it's Arnold!" Helga shrieked in horror.

****

A/N:Well that was the first chapter!Sorry it was so short.Well,it was short to me anyway.Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up soon! Don't forget to r&r! ^_^

* Crystal Tears*


End file.
